degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 113: Personal Jesus
Main Plot: Brittany (Brittany is in church and the service is about to begin) Mrs. Brith: I heard this service is amazing, aren’t you excited? Brittany: Yeah mom, thrilled. Mrs. Brith: Are you being sarcastic? Don’t you like church. Brittany: It’s fine. Mrs. Brith: You are in the home of Christ, and it’s just fine. Brittany: Well there are other ways I’d rather spend my time, mom. Mrs. Brith: I can’t believe what I’m hearing, Britt. Brittany: Sorry. Would you rather me lie and tell you I’d rather be here than with my friends? Mrs. Brith: Just be quiet, the service is starting. (The organ starts playing and Brittany rolls her eyes and sighs) Sub Plot: Caylee (Jamie is sleeping over Caylee’s house and they are in her bedroom) Caylee: So what’s going on with you and Jeremy? Jamie: Well I’m not sure…he’s been super sweet to me lately and I think I might be ready to try dating him soon. Caylee: Finally! This has been going on for most of the semester now! Jamie: Well there’s four weeks left of the semester so four weeks for us to get together? Caylee: Yeah, I doubt he’ll wait that long. Want some juice? I’m going to get some. Jamie: Yeah, thanks. (Caylee goes down the stairs but stops and stumbles) Jamie: You okay? Caylee: Yeah, just a little dizzy. (Caylee leans against the wall and tries to orient herself) Jamie: Here, let me help you up. (Jamie leads Caylee back to her bed and sits her down) Jamie: Why don’t I get the juice? Caylee: Yeah, thanks. (Jamie leaves and Caylee looks confused) Third Plot: Sophie (At Skate Night, Ethan is watching Danielle and Brad have fun while he is alone) Alicia: You know, just watching them all the time won’t make you feel any better. Ethan: I know that. Tim: Then why don’t you stop? Ethan: I don’t know… Alicia: You need someone else to take your mind off of Danielle. Ethan: Like who? Tim: Oh god, Alicia playing matchmaker. Alicia: There are a few girls I know who are single and lonely. Ethan: Tell me who! Alicia: There’s Kat, Sadie, Sophie- Ethan: Sophie? Alicia: Yeah? Ethan: Do you think me and her would be good together? Alicia: I could ship it. Ethan: Maybe I’ll try to make a move on Sophie then… Tim: Just don’t get burned again, man. Ethan: She’s perfect for me. I’ll make sure it’s different this time. Main Plot: Brittany (Brittany is walking to her locker and sees weird symbols in Leah’s locker) Brittany: Hey, what are those? Leah: These? Symbols. Brittany: I know that, but what are they for? Leah: Well it’s kinda out there, but I’m Satanic and these are just some of the symbols of my religion. Kinda like the cross is to Christians. Brittany: Oh…that’s cool. What do you do when you’re satanic? Leah: It’s not that different from Christianity. You pray and you can go to a church or just practice in your own home like I do. The only difference is that we have rituals that we do every once in a while. Brittany: Rituals? Leah: If you’re really interested I can show you sometime. Brittany: That would be cool, thanks. Leah: So you are interested? Brittany: Well at church last night, I couldn’t sit through it. They kept talking about how Jesus has reached all of us and touched our hearts and crap like that. I’ve never felt touched like that by him and it just sounds like nonsense to me. Leah: So you’re looking for a new religion? Brittany: Maybe, but that service last night made me realize I’m definitely not a Christian. Leah: Well to be Satanic, you still have to be somewhat Christian because you have to believe in god and heaven and hell. Brittany: Maybe this is fate, God just never touched me because I was meant to be a Satanist. Leah: There you go. Brittany: Thanks for telling me all that stuff. Leah: No problem, if you need help or anything, just ask. (Leah closes her locker and leaves and Brittany looks happy) Sub Plot: Caylee (Julia, Caylee, and Jamie walk into class together) Julia: Are you okay, Caylee? You don’t look so good. Caylee: I’ve been really nauseas and weak for a while now but it’s getting worse. Now I’m dizzy and have been getting migraines. Jamie: Maybe you should see a doctor. Caylee: Yeah, my dad can barely afford each month’s rent, how is he supposed to pay for hospital bills too? Julia: I’m sure your dad would rather cut back on a few things rather than you get super sick. Caylee: I know, but he does so much…I don’t want to make things any harder for him. Jamie: I know that ever since your mom...passed…he hasn’t been himself but maybe you being sick is the one thing that will snap him back to reality. Caylee: Maybe…god is there a huge pounding or is it just my head? Julia: Must be you. Caylee: Great…oh god. (Caylee holds her mouth and gags as she runs out of the room) Julia: Do you think this is serious? She said it’s been going on for a while. Jamie: I don’t know, but it’s getting worse and that’s never good. Julia: If it gets to a point where she’s in real danger, we’ll tell her dad, right? Jamie: Absolutely. She might be mad at us but I’d rather have a mad friend then no friend at all. Julia: Agreed. Wow this is scary… Jamie: I just hope she’s okay… Main Plot: Brittany (Brittany is looking up information on Satanism on her phone and Chloe runs behind her and scares her) Chloe: Gotcha! Brittany: Oh my god, you scared the shit out of me! Chloe: Sorry, I had to. What’s that? Brittany: Oh, nothing. (Brittany turns the phone off and hides it) Chloe: That wasn’t nothing. Just tell me. Brittany: You’re not going to get mad? Chloe: No, unless you like killed someone or something like that. Brittany: Not yet. Sit down. Chloe: What is it? Brittany: I don’t think I’m a Christian anymore. I just don’t feel any connection at all with god. Chloe: Well that’s okay. Brittany: But I’ve been introduced to a new religion and I have a big connection with it. Chloe: What religion? Brittany: Satanism… Chloe: Whoa, that’s some heavy stuff, Britt. Brittany: It’s like this religion was made for me! Chloe: Don’t they do like animal sacrifices and stuff? Brittany: Just the extremists. Just like how Christian extremists kill gays and stuff like that. Chloe: Oh..well I guess I’m okay with it. Brittany: You guess? Chloe: I do. Whatever you want to do, I’m with you 100% as long as no one dies. Brittany: Does this make me a bad person? Believing in this and worshipping the devil? Chloe: No, not at all. Everyone is different for a reason. Brittany: You don’t think this is taking different too far? Chloe: Nope, to each his own. Brittany: Thanks for accepting this. I was so afraid you would hate me because of this. Chloe: I would never…but Gina on the other hand. You might not want to mention this to her. Brittany: Obviously. She’d flip! Bt at least I’m not doing this alone. Third Plot: Sophie (Sophie goes to her locker and sees Ethan there) Sophie: Hello sir, may I help you? Ethan: Just wanted to say hi. Hi! Sophie: You’re a doof. Ethan: And that’s why you love me. Sophie: Exactly. Ethan: So you do love me? Sophie: What? Ethan: Oh, nothing. Sophie: Mr. Webber, are you flirting with me? Ethan: Me? No way. Sophie: Alright. Not sure if I believe you. Ethan: Damn, foiled again. Sophie: So you were flirting with me? Ethan: Maybe. Do you maybe want to do something fun tonight? Sophie: Fun? Ethan: Maybe go see a movie. (Sophie sees Danielle walking down the hall and looks guilty) Sophie: I’ll get back to you on that, okay? (Sophie walks off and Ethan looks confused) Sub Plot: Caylee (The bell rings and Jamie walks over to Caylee who is asleep) Jamie: Babe, wake up. Caylee: I was asleep? Jamie: Yeah. Let’s go. I really think you should see a doctor, Caylee. Caylee: I already said I can’t and you know why. Unless I’m having spasms on the ground I don’t even need to go. Jamie: I just don’t want something to happen because you waited too long. Caylee: Nothing is going to happen. Jamie: You don’t know that and if it does I’ll blame myself. Caylee: Why would you blame yourself? Jamie: Because I was the only one that knew about it and I didn’t tell anyone. Caylee: Listen, Jamie. This is my decision not to go. If something does happen, the only one to blame is myself. Jamie: Yeah… Caylee: I appreciate your concern, it’s really sweet, but going to the hospital is just not an option at the moment. Jamie: Alright, it’s your life and you can make your own decisions. Caylee: Thank you. Now let’s go to lunch. (Jamie looks worried and nods) Main Plot: Brittany (Brittany and Chloe are walking to their lunch table) Chloe: So are you going to tell Scott and Harley? Brittany: Do you think they’d care? Chloe: No, they’re both pretty cool. Brittany: Alright, I can do this. (Scott and Harley are playing patty cake and laughing) Scott: Hey guys! Chloe: What are guys doing? Harley: Nothing…just…nothing. (Scott and Harley burst out laughing) Brittany: Alrighty then, I have something to tell you guys. Scott: What is it? Brittany: I’m kinda Satanic… Harley: Whoa. Scott: Whoa’s right. Brittany: But you guys are cool with it? Harley: Of course. Scott: You might be forgetting something, though. Brittany: What? Scott: Levi is like a devout Christian. Brittany: Shit…that’s right. Chloe: Do you think he’ll care that you’re not? Brittany: I don’t know…but maybe I just lost my chances with him… Third Plot: Sophie (Scott and Danielle are laughing in the cafeteria and Sophie runs up to them) Scott: Someone’s happy. Danielle: Yeah, what’s up? Sophie: Ethan asked me out! Finally I won’t be the only single person in my friend group. Scott: Ew, Ethan? Danielle: He’s scum, don’t fall for him. Sophie: But I think I like him… Danielle: Don’t you remember what he did to me? I don’t want him doing the same to you. Sophie: He did that to you because you led him on. Danielle: But he made me think I was pregnant, he took it way too far. Scott: We’re just looking out for you, Soph. Sophie: Well I’m sick of being single and now I have a chance with a decent guy. You guys wouldn’t understand, you’re both in relationships. Scott: But we still know how you feel. Don’t jump to the first guy you see. Sophie: Can’t I make my own decisions?! Danielle: If you want to date Ethan then date him! I don’t care! I’m just trying to be a good friend, my god Sophie! (Danielle storms off and Scott follows her, but gives Sophie a sympathetic glare) Sophie: Yes Ethan…I will date you… Main Plot: Brittany (Brittany locks her door and turns out the lights) Brittany: This is it…initiation. (She lights a candle and hears a knock on her door) Mrs. Brith: Brittany, can you come here. (She turns around and knocks over the candle, setting a stack of papers on fire) Brittany: Oh my god! Mrs. Brith: Is everything okay? Brittany: Yeah, yeah! (The fire spreads on her desk) Mrs. Brith: Is that smoke? (Brittany rips all the devil symbols off her wall and hides them under her bed) Brittany: Mom, I accidentally knocked my candle over. (She opens the door and her mom is shocked to see the fire) Mrs. Brith: That water bottle! (Brittany grabs a water bottle and empties it on the fire putting it out) Brittany: That was close… Mrs. Brith: What were you doing? Brittany: Trying to make it calmer and light a few candles but you scared me when you knocked and I accidentally hit it. Mrs. Brith: Oh hon, try to keep them out of the way of paper next time, okay? Brittany: Yeah, sorry. (Her mom leaves and she pulls out the symbols, sighing) Sub Plot: Caylee (At lunch the next day, Julia is showing everyone her new drawings) Danielle: These are so good, I’m jealous. Jamie: You have to make me one, wouldn’t it look good next to my fish poster Caylee? (Caylee nods) Jamie: Something wrong? Caylee: Just…nauseas. (Caylee jumps up and runs to the bathroom) Danielle: Is she okay? Julia: She’s really sick and won’t go to the doctor. Liam: How sick? Jamie: It’s been getting worse by the day. I’m really, really scared for her… Danielle: Then someone send her to the hospital! Julia: She can’t afford it. Danielle: That’s not right… Jamie: Hey where’s the rest of our table? Liam: Ethan is meeting Sophie in the courtyard. Danielle: Oh my god…what a slut. Jamie: They’re getting together? Danielle: I told her not to date him, but she won’t listen. Hopefully all they do is hold hands. Third Plot: Sophie (Sophie and Ethan are making out in the courtyard) Sophie: Is this bad? Ethan: I hope not. Sophie: Like, let me be real for a minute, okay? Ethan: Yes. Sophie: Imagine I’m just a friend. Danielle and you had an argument and she hates you but now I’m dating you, does that make me a bad friend? Ethan: No, you can’t help it when sparks are there. Sophie: Are there sparks between us? Ethan: I feel them…do you? Sophie: If I didn’t I wouldn’t be kissing you right now. Ethan: I can’t believe you’re my girlfriend, you’re perfect… (They continue to kiss) Main Plot: Brittany (Scott goes to Brittany’s locker and sees her praying with Leah) Scott: Whoa, I didn’t know you guys pray. Leah: We’re exactly like Christians remember? We just worship his enemy. Scott: True… Brittany: Oh, want to hear the disaster of the century? Scott: You bet I do! Brittany: So I was doing my initiation and started a fire and had to tell my mom I just wanted serenity. Scott: Hah! Serenity, nice save. Leah: Initiation? Where’d you find that? Brittany: Online. Leah: Yeah, there’s no initiation to be satanic. It’s a religion not a cult. Brittany: Damn it…I did that for nothing! Leah: Well, you’re in babe and now I won’t feel so alone. Brittany: Yeah, I’m glad I didn’t come into it alone. And I’m glad I have friends who accept it… Scott: Just don’t let Gina find out. Brittany: What am I? Stupid? (They leave and Gina turns around the corner looking upset) Sub Plot: Caylee (Liam is standing in front of the class doing a speech) Liam: And that’s why I believe the Italians were the most useless force in the first world war. Mr. Stein: Thank you, Liam. Caylee, you’re up. (Caylee smiles at Jamie and when she gets up, balances herself) Caylee: I believe that…that…the…Japanese…no Chinese, sorry. The Chinese…they…they… Mr. Stein: Caylee, do you want to go see the nurse, you look a little pale. Caylee: Can I please? I’ll do my presentation tomorrow, I swear. Mr. Stein: It’s fine. Head on down and Jamie, can you take her things and go with her. Jamie: Yeah, of course. Mr. Stein: Caylee, go, Jamie will be there in a few seconds. (Caylee starts walking down the hall and has to lean against the wall) Caylee: Just breathe, Caylee. (She takes one step down the stairs and faints, falling down the other stairs and hitting the wall) Caylee: Jamie! (Jamie runs over and sees Caylee is out cold) Jamie: Caylee! Mr. Stein, help! (Mr. Stein rushes over and covers his mouth) Mr. Stein: I’ll go get the nurse, you stay with her and if she wakes up, make sure she keeps calm. (He runs off and Jamie looks upset) Jamie: Caylee…please be okay…please. Third Plot: Sophie (Scott is sitting in the lunchroom with Caylee’s friends and Sophie walks over to them) Sophie: What’s going on, guys? Julia: She fell down the stairs and fainted. Sophie: Who? Trey: Caylee. Sophie: Oh my god…is she okay? (Julia starts crying into Scott’s arm) Scott: We don’t know, only Jamie is allowed to be in there. Sophie: Can I talk to you Scott? Scott: Yeah, sure. (Sophie pulls him over to the side) Sophie: Am I a terrible person for dating Ethan? Scott: No…sorry, me and Danielle shouldn’t have tried to control who you dated. Sophie: We’re like actually kissing and everything now. Scott: Ah! So many ships! Sophie: I know, right! Scott: Do you think you’ll last for a while? Sophie: I hope so… Scott: I do too, you deserve to be happy. Sophie: I love you, Scott. (They hug and smile) Sub Plot: Caylee (Caylee wakes up in the nurse’s office and is scared) Caylee: Jamie? Jamie: Calm down, Caylee. I’m here, everything is fine. Caylee: What happened, am I okay? Jamie: You fainted and fell down the stairs, but nothing is broken, just bruised. Caylee: Why did I faint? Jamie: We…don’t know. Caylee: Oh god, this is getting even worse. (Caylee starts crying and Jamie holds her) Caylee: I’m so scared… Jamie: You don’t need to be, I’ll be here with you every second if you want. Caylee: I love you Jamie, you’re like a sister. Jamie: I know… Caylee: I might be really sick, Jamie. Jamie: I know… (They both cry and hug each other) Main Plot: Brittany (Leah pops up from behind Brittany and scares her) Leah: Hey, I’m going to this church service this weekend. It’s about bringing in new members and maybe you wanna go? Brittany: I would love to…but what would I tell my parents? Leah: That you’re going to church? Brittany: They would want me to go with them… Leah: Couldn’t you just tell them about your new religion? Mine were okay with it. Brittany: My parents are a little crazy though…who knows with them. Leah: I get it. Brittany: I’m different than I used to be…in more ways than one. I just wish people accepted it… Leah: Give them time…it’ll happen. Brittany: Well this is the next step in my high school journey. These are the years where I need to find my true self. Leah: This is a piece of the true you, right? Brittany: Yeah…there’s still a whole puzzle to complete though…I’ll get there… 'NEXT WEEK' Tim: My stress level is about to burst! LIFE ''' '''Scott: It’s like a whole new me! Gina: I like the old one better. CHANGES Tim: I just want to bury myself and never come out! Moon: Don’t say that! FOR Jeremy: I need to make a decision…a hard one. Isaac: It’s going to change everything… EVERYONE (Sophie screams and brakes are heard) Sadie: Oh my god… Scott: We have to go! (A crash is heard) NEW CLEARWATER NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts